A Little Distraction
by Miss Roz Hay
Summary: This story takes place during The Last Olympian, right after Annabeth gets injured and the Stoll brothers steal her some mortal medicine. The battle continues, and our favorite couple soon realizes that Silena may not have been the only spy. Who else is there, and what will result from their deception? There are lots of LEMONS in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Hi everyone! First thing's first, the original idea for this story came from DeathScythe5038. So the credits for chapter 1 go to her! Yaaaaayyyyyy! Next, this story WILL contain adult content including sex, violence, and language, so if you're not comfortable with that, I suggest not reading this story. OKay I don't want to take up too much time, so I think I'll stop now. Please be kind, as this is my first attempt at a story. Sooooo without further ado, I give you "A Little Distraction"! Enjoy!

~Miss Roz Hay

**A Little Distraction**

Chapter 1

It was late into the night, and Percy was feeling restless. He wanted to go up and check on Annabeth, and see how her wounded shoulder was doing. He crept up the stairs of the empire state building as his campmates slept, and went up to Annabeth's bed. She looked so beautiful sleeping, her halo of blonde hair, the edges of her facial features, her soft lips. Nothing could ruin the moment. Or, maybe one thing.

"Oh shit!" Percy muttered under his breath as he noticed a giant lump form under his pants. He was ashamed of himself, how could he get such dirty thoughts about his best friend...

As he continued cursing himself, he just noticed Annabeth stir and turn her huge stormy grey eyes toward him. As her bed was low, she probably had and unintentionally great view of his bulge. Even though his face magically turned into a tomato, Annabeth didn't notice.

"Hey, Seaweed brain," she said in a soft voice, since she was heavily medicated, "come lay down beside me."

Percy taught this was odd, and it would get extremely embarrassing if she noticed his boner. As he kneeled to lie down, she pulled him into a kiss.

He broke away, astonished. "Annabeth, what..." as his face then proceeded to catch fire.

"I want you..." She said with lustful eyes and continued. Percy was taken by the action and returned it. It then occurred to him that she had tons of mortal medicine.

"Annabeth, you don't know what you're saying, you're on all kinds of medi..." he stopped and his eyes fluttered as her tongue explored his mouth. He gave in, though hating himself for taking advantage of her weakened state. He nibbled on her lower lip and grabbed her waist so she wouldn't fall right out of the bed. He crawled over her body and kissed her fiercely. A small part of his mind wanted him to stop, but the lustful remainder wanted to shake the whole building. Careful not to hurt her still healing shoulder, Annabeth removed the orange 'Camp Half-Blood' T-shirt, exposing her bra. This stopped Percy, and he got off from over her and stood up. How could he be like one of those other perverts, and take advantage of his drugged best friend? Little did he know that Annabeth had other plans.

She stood up without him noticing, grabbed his chest, and pulled him back on top of her. Percy gave up again and continued kissing her. He even suspected he was going to lose his virginity tonight. The annoying erection was still there, and Annabeth, fully acknowledging it, massaged it with her inner thigh. He reached around her back and attempted to unhook her bra, but after no success, he summoned a spout of water that broke off the hooks completely. Annabeth pulled off Percy's shirt and ran a finger down his chest. He pulled back the blankets from over her and tossed them to the floor. It would save them extra laundry later. His mind was set on one thing. All she was wearing under the blankets were her panties. Percy went to slide them off, but Annabeth intercepted with more kisses. "No, no, no, it's your turn now," and slid off his jeans. "After all this fighting, I could use a little distraction," then proceeded to remove Percy's boxers. His hard friend by now was defying gravity and begging for attention. Annabeth absent-mindedly poked at it and rubbed it. Percy's perverted self hidden deep inside took over and he yanked off Annabeth's panties and tossed them to the side. She moaned as he put her lying back down on the bed and positioned himself over her virgin petals. Percy kissed her one more time. "Are you sure you want me to do this? Once I'm in, there's no return to reality."

"Do it. I'm ready." He would never look at her the same way after this. He thrusted into her, and at the warm depth, paused. Tears were in her eyes, but she swallowed back the pain and nodded.

He continued, slowly at first, and when she clawed at his Achilles Heel, it filled him with new energy, a thousand sparks flying through him. He dived in faster, and she was screaming at the top of her lungs in pleasure. The bed creaked, the floor groaned under the rapid pulsing. Her warm core massaged his member; it felt so good he wanted it to last forever. He didn't care anymore if she got pregnant. All the more reason for Percy to make her his. "Percy! Fuck me harder!" Annabeth moaned loudly as she reached her climax.

"Annabeth, I can't... hold it..." He was about to deposit his load within her when Percy suddenly stopped in shock. Annabeth noticed it too.

Footsteps.

Coming their way.

They could barely move when the door was flung open. Grover panted like he had run across the state. "I heard Annabeth..." Percy was still on top of Annabeth, planted firmly inside her. Grover stepped back, wide-eyed. "No... But..." Percy jumped off, but there was no way for it to seem like some sort of accident.

More footsteps. Five people were now at the door gaping in shock at the two 17 year olds naked in a bed together. The Stoll brothers were laughing and crying at the same time. Finally Chiron ran in, calling, "I heard screaming! Is someone hurt?" and saw the scene. He closed his eyes and knit his eyebrows. "Everyone leave. You two, get your clothes on."

They did as they were told, and there was a mess all over the bed. Chiron was obviously uncomfortable with this. "Percy, I understand you are the leader of this mission," he avoided eye contact. "But it does not do to wake up every camper. People thought someone was hurt."

"We'll be quieter next time, sir." Percy replied, and Annabeth giggled. Chiron flicked his horse tail impatiently and walked out of the room without another word.

Annabeth quietly stood up and closed the bedroom door, and turned around, dropping her clothes. "Time for round 2."


	2. Chapter 2

**A Little Distraction**

Chapter 2

Percy gulped and gazed into Annabeth's stormy eyes that were now filled with lust. Before he could get a single word out, Annabeth strode across the room and smashed her lips to his hard. Percy melted at the sudden attack, and found his hands roaming around to Annabeth's gorgeous ass. At that moment, Annabeth bit down on Percy's shoulder and rocked her hips against his so hard, he nearly toppled over. After regaining his balance, Percy slapped Annabeth's wonderful butt hard, and groaned as the sound echoed in the room. This seemed to turn Annabeth on even more, as she pushed Percy onto the bed and straddled his stomach.

"You're really good at this," Annabeth complimented, "for a Seaweed Brain." She smiled and began sucking on Percy's delicate neck skin while he responded.

"Thanks. You're pretty amazing yourself. Rachel never took control like this-" Percy stopped when he realized what he'd said. Annabeth glared daggers at him, all the lust in her eyes replaced by fury and rage and a hint of something else that Percy thought he recognized as…jealousy?

"So you've slept with Rachel?" Annabeth questioned coldly, her voice low and calculating. Percy shivered at the ice in her voice, and took a deep breath.

"Let me explain…" Percy pleaded, and Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him. "It's not what you think! Well, it sort of is, but it didn't mean anything!" Percy rushed, and then shrunk as he realized he'd said the wrong thing and Annabeth's eyes flashed dangerously.

"It didn't mean anything?" She asked, unbelievingly. "Do I also not mean anything? Was this just a one-time thing to you?" Her face suddenly dropped, all the anger in her eyes disappearing to be replaced with sadness and despair. "I thought you were different, Percy. I never thought you'd be like Luke."

Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and held it, keeping her in place and waited for her to look at him. When she finally did, he dropped to his knees in front of her, and held both her hands as he stared up into her eyes. "Annabeth, I love you, and I have for a long time. You're my best friend, you're my Wisegirl. I don't know what I'd do without you, and I don't want to find out. What happened with Rachel was nothing because the feelings were all on her side. I broke up with her because being with her made me realize just how much I wanted to be with you! Please forgive me for not telling you, Annabeth. I just didn't want you to be mad at me. I guess that kind of backfired, didn't it?" Percy finished and waited there on his knees, waiting for her verdict, to see which path she would choose. He desperately hoped it was his. He _knew_ he could show her a good time and make her the happiest girl in the world. Finally, Annabeth turned to him with the ghost of a smile on her lips, and tears in her eyes.

"You really love me?" She asked hesitantly, almost daring herself to believe it. Percy sighed in relief and nodded.

"With all my heart." He answered confidently, which made Annabeth give a true smile.

"Alright, I accept your apology." Annabeth said in a haughty tone, and Percy giggled, pulling her down to meet him on the floor. They kissed passionately for a few moments until Percy rested his forehead on Annabeth's, and looked into her gray orbs.

"Will you sleep with me?" He asked. "Not like, sex, I mean sleep. Under the covers in my bed. I just want to cuddle you and hold you all night long." He whispered, and Annabeth smiled to herself, thinking, "_How did I get lucky enough to have a boyfriend like Percy?"._ Smiling, Annabeth nodded, and Percy helped her to her feet after getting up. Without warning, he swept her into his arms bridal-style, and carried her to the Penthouse Suite of the Empire State Building. He lay her down on his bed, and pulled back the sea-green comforter and Caribbean-blue sheets, motioning for Annabeth to crawl in first. She did, and he snuggled in next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, but being careful not to touch her wound. Annabeth made faces as she tossed and turned, but eventually she became comfortable and settled down. Then, exhausted from all their activities that day, and their heated moments that night, Annabeth and Percy fell asleep, entangled in each other's embrace.

And that is where Clarisse found them the next morning when she was looking for Percy so he could tell her the battle plans for that day. Smirking triumphantly at the scene before her, Clarisse took out her untraceable phone and sent a quick text.

_Boy Wonder is asleep with Smartass. Everything is in place. Proceed with the plan. Remember, get in and get out. No exceptions. ~Blood Thirst_


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey Guys. I'm sorry, I won't be uploading the new chapter tonight or tomorrow. I ended up having to go to Color Guard practice for almost 4 hours, and tomorrow, I have practice immediately after school, and then we travel with the football team to perform at their away game. So, I'm really sorry, I know I said that it would be up tonight! Not to worry though, I'll finish it and post it the first spare moment I get! I love you guys! Keep following, it's totally worth it, I swear! Please no hater comments! Thanks!**

**Love, Miss Roz Hay**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**Once again I'd like to say that this story wasn't stolen, and all the rights for the first chapter belong to DeathScythe5038! Which reminds me, I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters in this story! Rick Riordan does! Thank you all for reading and for leaving your reviews, it means a lot. So, without further ado, I present: CHAPTER 3!**

**Love you!**

**~Miss Roz Hay**

**A Little Distraction**

Chapter 3

Ethan read the text, and smiled to himself. Their plan was going perfectly, and at this rate, Olympus would fall within a few weeks. He quickly typed a reply. _Perfect. I'll be there soon with the invasion force. You get everyone outside fighting, and I'll take care of the "evidence"._ Ethan pressed send and jammed the phone in his pocket. Soon he would have everything he'd ever wanted.

Back at Olympus, Clarisse was demonstrating the correct technique to slay a Hydra when she heard hoof beats and footsteps coming towards her. She turned to see Chiron and that annoying redheaded mortal running towards her.

"They- They're coming!" Rachel gasped out through her heaving breaths. Clarisse looked to Chiron.

"There is an invasion force headed this way. I'd estimate about 100 half-bloods, with their skeletal horses, and a handful of Hypoborean giants. It doesn't look good." Chiron explained. Clarisse nodded firmly, and turned to face her warriors.

"Attack sequence Alpha00924!" She yelled out, and everyone scurried off to their positions on the street. "Chiron, you and I will defend the storage building across the street. We can't risk them getting our weapons, the stores are already depleted!" Clarisse said, and Chiron nodded, pulling her onto his back and galloping off.

Rachel watched the Camp Half-Blood troops- all 74 of them, including the centaurs and the satyrs- leave the building, and take up fighting positions all along the street. Finally, she spotted the helmet she was looking for, the one with the eye patch underneath it, and found its owner watching her for the signal. She flashed the red bandana in front of the window, signaling that there was no one else inside and watched as he nodded tensely and crept around to the back of the building silently, slipping through a door that she knew lead upstairs to Percy's room. She grinned evilly and stood guard while Ethan planted evidence in Percy's room of another girl being there. She knew that would drive Annabeth and Percy apart, and then Percy would be all hers, and her mother, Gaea, would reclaim Earth as her home.

_In Percy's Room; An Hour Later…_

Percy dragged his feet into his room and collapsed on his bed, with Annabeth trailing behind him, looking worried.

"Percy, you need to eat!" she pleaded, and tried once again to give him a granola bar. He turned away, and replied "No! Give it to the others! The younger demigods. I'll be fine until tonight when the new supplies get here."

Annabeth wouldn't take no for an answer. "Percy, just please eat this!" she cried, tossing him the granola bar, He caught it and held it up. After what seemed like forever, he took a bite, and Annabeth kissed him gently. "There's my hero. Now eat up. And by the way, I'm missing my camp necklace. Have you seen it?" she asked.

Percy nodded. "Yeah, I saw it after you left this morning. I put it in the top drawer of my dresser." Annabeth nodded, and crossed the room when she noticed something sticking out from under Percy's bed. She leant down to pick it up, just to realize there was another one…and another one.

"Percy, would you like to tell me anything?" Annabeth asked in a dangerous voice through gritted teeth. Percy looked utterly confused. "Annabeth, what are you talking about?" he exclaimed, baffled.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't play dumb, Perseus Jackson!" she yelled. "I'm talking about the stash of other girls' bras and panties you have hidden under your bed!" Percy looked at her uncomprehendingly as she continued. "How many other girls have you been sleeping around with?!" Annabeth screeched, and slapped him hard in the face. "Was I just some kind of prize to you?! Was I some kind of bet?" she screamed, getting more and more worked up.

"Annabeth, hunny, I would NEVER cheat on you!" Percy insisted, though Annabeth noticed that there was a trace of guilt in his eyes. Percy tried again, but Annabeth interrupted him.

"LIAR!" she yelled. "YOU PERCY JACKSON ARE A TOAD! A ROTTEN, STINKING, CHEATING TOAD, AND I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER AGREED TO BE YOUR FRIEND, LET ALONE GO OUT WITH YOU!" Annabeth roared, and Percy stood up quickly.

"I can't believe you don't believe me! Are you so insecure that you'll just jump to random conclusions?!" he shot back. Annabeth let out a dramatic sigh, and looked at him challengingly.

"Fine then, explain!" she demanded, shaking the bras and panties in front of his face.

"I…I can't" Percy stuttered, "I don't know whose those are, or why they're there." He ended, sounding hopelessly confused.

That was it for Annabeth, who snapped. "Fine." She said, her voiced cold as ice and dripping with poison. "We're done. Good luck fighting this war without the Athena cabin." And with that, she stormed out of Percy's room, and began to call her siblings together.

**A/N: O.o what will happen next? Will Rachel's and Ethan's plan succeed? And haha sorry if you guys thought Clarisse was the bad guy. She was gonna be, but I want to use her for something else later on in the story! So what do you guys think so far? As always, please review, because it seriously makes my day when I see a new Fanfiction e-mail saying that someone favorite, or followed, or reviewed my story.**


End file.
